1. Field
The present disclosure relates to graphene structures and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon material exists in various forms such as graphite, buckyball, carbon nanotube (also known as “CNT”), graphene, and the like. The buckyball has a ball structure formed of 60 carbon atoms, and is an allotrope, which is referred to as fullerene. A Molecule structure of the buckyball is formed of 15 pentagons and 20 hexagons, each pentagon being surrounded by hexagons. Carbon nanotube (CNT) is a material in which carbon atoms are combined in a hexagon honey-comb pattern to form a tube structure having a diameter as small as a single digit nanometer in case of a single wall nanotube. of a nanometer level. Graphene, which is another allotrope of carbon, has a structure of one-atom-thick planar sheets of sp2-bonded carbon atoms that are densely packed in a honeycomb crystal lattice. The crystalline or “flake” form of graphite consists of many graphene sheets stacked together. The carbon-carbon bond length in graphene is about 0.142 nm. Graphene is the basic structural element of some carbon allotropes including graphite, charcoal, carbon nanotubes and fullerenes. Due to its unique structure of two dimension, graphene differs from most conventional three-dimensional materials: it has high electron mobility at room temperature, high opacity for an atomic monolayer, excellent thermal characteristics, chemical stability, a large surface area, and reportedly the greatest mechanical strength (breaking strength and tensile modulus).
Recently, research has been actively conducted on applying graphene to various fields such as nanoelectronics, optoelectronics, chemical sensors, and the like. Graphene may be synthesized by using chemical vapor deposition (CVD), using a transition metal such as nickel, copper, or the like as a catalyst. In addition, graphene may be obtained by separating graphite layer by layer. Graphene is generally used in a sheet form, but may be made and used in a tube form too.